This proposal requests funding to strengthen the research environment of the Department of Psychology at Lehman College of the City University of New York. The main purpose of this program is to set up a supportive research community for minority students within the Department of Psychology. We expect this to lead to increased applications to and completion of Ph.D. programs in areas of basic mental health research in which minority students are traditionally underrepresented. With an undergraduate student population that is over two-thirds minority, including over four hundred psychology majors, and an active research faculty, Lehman College is ideally suited to provide this large pool of minority students with the necessary background for careers in basic psychological research through their participation in ongoing research projects. Funding is requested for three years to support faculty with development of their research programs by providing equipment, supplies and released time from a heavy teaching load. In addition, funds are requested to support minority undergraduate and high school students as researchers in these laboratories. The central infrastructure of the proposed program includes a central office, a student computer/study area, a faculty/student seminar taught by program faculty, a semi-monthly colloquium, a young investigator mentoring program, and a specialized curriculum for student in the program to optimize their chances for success in Ph.D. programs.